Unforgettable Encounter
by AdrianKoehler
Summary: Daphne and her best friend Chloe ran a daycare together, Justin was asked to help, he met the most beautiful man in his life. Brian x Justin :)


_**Unforgettable Encounter**_

Fandom : Queers as Folks (US)

Pairing : Brian Kinney/Justin Taylor (BJ Forever!)

Genre : Modern AU, Romance, Humor

Summary :

 _Daphne and her best friend Chloe ran a daycare together, Justin was asked to help, he met the most beautiful man in his life. Brian x Justin_

Language : English

* * *

 _Daphne, Chloe, Justin's Apartment, Pittsburgh, PA_

"Justin wake up!"

"fuck off!"

"you have to help me!"

" I have no clue how to repair your fucking hair dryer!"

"it's not that, silly! We got much bigger problem!"

"sure, leave me alone"

"Hey! I give you a job!"

"uh, you? no, not interested!"

"just wake up, Chloe said she still in her boyfriend's house, she can't come to daycare today, can u believe that?!"

"well, ok, not my business"

"Justin, i'm serious! I can't run a daycare alone!"

"you know, where Chloe's boyfriend lives, just pick her up, problem solved"

"no, I have no idea where he lives, she has a new boyfriend remember"

"what? she broke up with that tall guy from Oregon?"

"Ugh, how did you know that he... um no idea, she didn't show me his id card, ok whatever you have to be ready before 9, I promise you will get a free lunch at work" Daphne hurriedly went to her room to be ready for work.

"oh I'm relief, I'm afraid I can't buy my OWN lunch after I got fired last week!" Justin replied sarcastically

Justin walked to bathroom lazily, he was too sleepy after sleeping late hence watching The Walking Dead episodes marathon.

Last weak was total disaster for Justin, he was fired from some fancy Italian restaurant downtown because he had a loud argument with his annoying, old fart manager, he made a scene inside the restaurant and he got fired at the same day, what a total catastrophe. He seriously needed to find a job soon, but the zombies last night made him forgot what his priority in his life, yes finding a new job soon so he could pay all his bills.

* * *

"Jus, can you drive? I have to text my boyfriend, OMG I miss him so much"

"now I can see why you and Chloe are bestfriends, you two are twins from different wombs"

The bestfriends went inside Daphne's car

"shut up, well Chloe is a good girl, and you are my bestfriend too!"

"right, for the record I have no idea how to run a daycare!"

"oh, relax, this job is easy! just keep the kids occupied with most productive ways like drawing, coloring or anything, we let some toddlers take some nap, just make sure the won't be crying otherwise they will give us disaster a whole day!"

"I never had experience working with kids"

"liar, I saw you babysit your sister Molly and your cousin Greg at home"

"yea, but I know them, I don't know how to deal with strangers's kids"

"big deal, you don't have to be friends with them, just show them your skill, like drawing or singing maybe, make sure they are not crying or pulling each other hair and answer their stupid questions with the most polite way, it will work"

"well then, I can manage that"

"of course, I know Jussy, you are genius! Too bad you are single"

"stop bringing up that"

"I mean, just move that bubble butt in some gay bar and get yourself a boyfriend"

"well, I was trying to do that all the time, I ended up with the jerks"

"no, I think you are too picky, I remember that Sean guy, he was a nice guy, NOT A JERK, he smelled nice, just because he loved old french movies then you dumped him, I can't even.."

Justin eyed widened "oh stop, he didn't even kiss me or anything, and I wouldn't say that he was my boyfriend"

"why the hell not?"

"FYI, that's not the reason why I dumped him considering he was never my boyfriend, we only went out twice, at the same place, in the bar where he worked! He was a boring guy and I couldn't see my future with him"

" ..ugh... gay dating stuff makes me dizzy"

"oh please, you were a gay man in your previous life"

"yes, that's the reason we are bestfriends now"

both bestfriends are laughing and they reached the daycare, it was not too far from their apartment, they still couldn't find Chloe's car anywhere...well..

* * *

Justin's first day in daycare went smooth and nice, the kids busied with drawing, coloring and some toddlers were taking naps peacefully on the other side of the room.

"Oh Daph, running daycare is easy, they are all behaved, no one is cying and no plastic cup to be thrown to windows, I guess you were right"

"of course, they raised by right people I guess"

"yeah, so what's next?"

"uhm you see the little boy with red shirt over there, brown eyes, sandy blond hair?"

"yeah, why?"

"you can help him drawing, his mother is an artist like you, he likes to draw his family, you know what he has two lesbian mothers, and one gay father"

"how do you know ?"

"well, some of these kids are coming from their neighborhood, a gay village you may say, I got clients from his mother, she is a nice woman, very friendly"

"ok, I will go to his desk and see what can I do for him"

"good, now, I will wait the the catering guy, he's gorgeus, too bad he's already married" Daphne explained, winking to her bestfriend.

"is that bit unprofessional talking with a guy during the work?"

"oh please give me a break, and he is straight, he won't be interested in you?"

"so irrelevant. your straight friends keep checking my fabulous ass when they came over, last time i could remember"

"ya, they were bit drunk!, so go now!"

Justin left his bestfriend alone, shaking his head in disbelief.

* * *

"Hey, Gus right?"

"Hello,yes, how are you?"

"Hey, I'm fine thanks, you?"

"i'm fine too thanks, you the new guy, I never see you before"

"yes, You such a smart, sweet little guy, Daphne said you will attend kindergarten next month?"

"yes, I wouldn't see Miss Daphne next month"

"I know, but you will do great in kindergarten, you are polite little boy and your drawings are good.." Justin couldn't help to notice

"thank you mister..Justin, you were nervous when you introduced yourself"

"oh, you saw it, I know, call me Justin by the way, and you are smart, you did know that I was nervous back then, this is my first and last day, oh your drawing is good, just need some color, let me see you work"

"here.. it's me, my mommy, my momma, my daddy, and my dog, bruno"

"nice.. is that your family photo?" Justin pointed out a small family photo on his desk, half covered by a drawing book."

"yes, and this is my daddy, he is not living with us though" Gus made a face, Justin could tell that he was bit sad

"wow, your daddy is handsome, just like you" Justin couldn't help himself, suddenly he wanted to draw again, Gus's father is incredibly hot for his taste and so out for his league somehow..

"can you teach me how to draw a house, I want to draw our house as the background, here this is the photo of my house" Gus drew out a medium size of his house's picture from his red manila envelope.

"of course, let me help you"

* * *

 **Justin POV**

I almost lost my patience, the catering guy didn't leave after he dropped the lunch boxes for the kids, in fact he kept flirting with Daphne, not that I was jelaous or anything, it was just I would freak out in any minute if some of these kids got high by sugar from their lunch and they started running around and throwing some plastic cups and pulling the girls' hair, I would be insane too bad that I started to like my job here, it would be much harder to control since I was the new guy and had no idea what to do to calm the kids down. I took a deep breath, apporaching Daphne and the catering guy which was not so oh handsome if you must know.

"Hey, Jus, this is Ron, Ron this is my bestfriend Justin, he is helping me today since Chloe can't come for work today"

"Hey Ron" I didn't have to show my WASPy attitude since the guy was about to leave after I came to talk with Daph.

I couldn't see my presence was not really great for both of them, but I didn't care anyway.

"Jus, what's your problem, the kids are already packing their bags, we'd just say good bye after their parents coming"

"OK, you supposed to be supervised them right? And I have no idea what to do, i'm the new guy here just incase you forget about that little fact"

"oh snarky little blond! relax, now, greet the hunky tall daddy over there, I know you will like him"

"uh, where?"

"there blondie, the hunky-licious daddy, Mr. Kinney, Gus's father, now go get Gus, and take him to his father, I will go look the other kids"

 _ **My spirits just lifted instantly, I just saw the face of god, Mr. Kinney was standing tall in front of me**_

I pulled myself together, I got Gus who was already standing behind me, with his red spiderman backpack.

"emm..Jus, this is my father"

 _He was too handsome, gosh, I wanted to grab his face and kiss him hard, he was way hotter than hot daddies on tumblr that Chloe showed me the other day. I could say. I was so pathetic. NO. my knees gone weak. Coulnd't find air._

"Mr. Kinney, nice to met you!"

"Ahahaha, it's Brian and nice to meet you too, you the new guy, never see you before"

 _ **His chuckles were so sexy, wait why he chuckled, something wrong with my face, my hair? I wanted to die in peace now.**_

"Yes, Chloe got fever unfortunately, so today I came to help Daphne.."

I would make sure that Chloe would pay my internet bill since I covered her ass, I should have said she had sex all day with her new boyfriend for all I care, but that would be so unprofessional. This daycare needed a good name for business. I had to cover her dignity, afterall she was my friend.

"nice to meet Justin, say good bye Gus"

"bye Justin"

"bye Gus, Mr. Kinney.."

' _What the fuck I was doing now, I actually couldn't stop walking with them, nobody asked me to walk with them out to the car, somebody please help me.' I actually followed them to their car, god. What the hell happened to me!_

"Justin, you walk funny" he was chuckling like his father, god, was there any way that I could be part of this handsome family. Gus starred at my face with cute frown on his forehead. I couldn't help to smile at him.

I stopped walking after I pinched my left arm "Alright.. bye Gus, Mr. Kinn... Brian!" I waved at them like some kind of fool.

Brian nodded at me. He opened his car's door then in the sexiest way he turned around.

Brian paced slowly, approaching me and took out his cell phone.

"I was wondering if you... why don't you type your number here."

 _ **Jesus. I saw a bright light above my head. This couldn't be true!**_

 _ **TBC..**_

* * *

 _ **Will be posted soon. I promise!**_

 _ **(Please forgive my grammatical errors, thanks for reading.. comments would be highly appreciated!)**_


End file.
